Niley you're my everything italiano
by Lucy92
Summary: Niley, Niley, Niley. Cos'altro altrimenti? Già 'Niley' dice tutto. Leggete in tanti mi raccomando. A voi Niley fans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Allora ragazzi questo è il mio primo capitolo.. Quindi commentate commentate commentate per favore, e fate k il mio lavoro nn sia sprecato. LOVE AND PEACE.**_

_-'No Nick non puoi lasciare che tutto finisca così'_

_le lacrime scendevano dagli occhi blu oceano di Miley.._

_- 'Non puoi lasciare che due anni della nostra vita vadano in fumo in questo modo'.. Miley continuava a tirare la camicia rosso fuoco di Nick._

_- 'Miley..' _

_-'No Nick'_

_-'Miley ho soltanto detto di prenderci una pausa, abbiamo bisogno di vedere se davvero ci amiamo, se essendo lontani abbiamo bisogno l'uno dell'altro, Miley..'_

_Miley abbassò lo sguardo, non le era mai piaciuto essere guardata da Nick mentre piangeva. Si, erano state molte le volte in cui aveva pianto, anche per sciocchezze, ma questa non lo era affatto, stava perdendo la più bella cosa che le fosse mai capitata e lei lo sapeva, lo sentiva, ed era proprio per questo che si sentiva morire, avrebbe voluto morire in quel momento. _

_Mentre tutti quei pensieri trafiggevano la mente di Miley, mentre tutte quelle emozioni sembravano squarciarle il cuore, una voce dallo speaker annunciò:_

_-'I Jonas Brothers dietro le quinte per favore'_

_Intanto Nick cercava di non pensare a tutto ciò che stava accadendo, a tutto ciò che aveva detto, neanche lui sapeva dove aveva preso il coraggio per parlare a Miley in quel modo, così diretto ma allo stesso tempo brutale, parole assassine che spezzano il cuore di una ragazza innamorata._

_-'Miley ora vado, per favore promettimi che ti prenderai cura di te, è solo una pausa'_

_-'Per me pausa vuol dire che è finita Nick.'_

_Nick continuava ad avvicinarsi alle tre scale che portavano all'entrata delle quinte._

_All'improvviso Miley cominciò ad urlare il nome di Nick a squarciagola, e tutto ad un tratto si ritrovò con un altro scenario davanti ai suoi occhi. La sua stanza. Le sue paure, le sue emozioni, lo sguardo di Nick, le sue parole ancora le rimbombavano nella testa, tutto sembrava essere accaduto la sera prima, tutto era ancora così reale. Miley diede uno sguardo alla sveglia, erano le 5 del mattino. Scese dal letto, mezza addormentata, non aveva più sonno del resto, notò che sulla sua scrivania c'era ancora la scatola con tutti i regali di Nick, con le sue lettere, le loro foto. Miley cercò di non fissarla, la fitta allo stomaco era ancora presente e si faceva sentire. Pensava tra sé e sé come potesse essere possibile che dopo 6 mesi continuava a pensare a lui, il ragazzo dai capelli ricci e dagli occhi color cioccolato che, anche se l'aveva ferita, molto prima l'aveva anche fatta innamorare. Miley continuava a scuotere la testa cercando di mandar via quel pensiero terribile insieme al ricordo di quella sera._

_Si avvicinò al suo macbook e lo aprì molto velocemente, non aveva mai maneggiato niente con così poca cura. Lo accese, e vide che sul desktop non c'era più la foto con Nick. C'era un altro ragazzo con lei, uno però che Miley non era convinta di amare, in quel preciso istante forti dubbi presero ad affiorare alla sua mente, perché continuava a vederlo? Perché continuava a piacerle comunque? Del resto loro non stavano insieme, ma era come se lo fossero stati, erano sempre insieme, ma lui non le aveva mai fatto capire se la considerava migliore amica o qualcosa di più._

_-'Justin' sospirò Miley._

_Era lui, il ragazzo vent'enne, che avrebbe potuto farle dimenticare Nick?_

_Miley continuava a fissare la foto, quasi involontariamente. Lei indossava una canottiera bianca, lui una t-shirt nera ed entrambi erano in una posa molto amichevole. Miley prese il mouse e cliccò sulla casella della posta. Nessuna nuova e-mail, questo era l'unica cosa che poteva leggere. Continuava a cliccare sulle icone, facendo cose senza senso._

_-'Miley!'_

_Miley sentiva sua mamma che la chiamava dalla cucina._

_-'Si mamma?'_

_-'Forza, scendi è ora di colazione.'_

_-'Ma sono solo le… 8?' disse Miley fissando l'orologio._

_-'Scendi prima che si raffredda.'_

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Nick stava nel suo letto, ormai era sveglio, ma non voleva scendere per niente al mondo, era sempre stato un tipo pigro, anche se dal suo fisico nessuno l'avrebbe mai detto. Il suo Iphone cominciò a squillare, non gli era mai piaciuto essere disturbato nel sonno, se non da Miley. Solo ricordare il nome della ragazza che aveva amato, e che probabilmente continuava ad amare gli faceva venire dei crampi allo stomaco e fitte al cuore. Prese il cellulare e senza guardare chi fosse rispose.._

_-'Pronto?'_

_-'Nick, sono io, Selena.'_

_-'Hey che succede?'_

_-'Ti volevo soltanto ricordare che stasera abbiamo lo show, te ne sei dimenticato?'_

_-'No, non me ne potrei mai dimenticare.'_

_-'Bene, allora ci vediamo stasera, non vedo l'ora di rivederti, mi manchi tanto.'_

_-'Ok a stasera, baci.'_

_Nick cominciò a pensare, ci sarebbe stata anche Miley quella sera, a quello show? L'avrebbe rivista dopo quei lunghi 6 mesi? Milioni di domande lo assillavano. Decise di scendere dal letto e avviarsi verso la cucina, aveva una gran fame, era ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Quella sera allo show.._

_Miley era molto nervosa, sapeva che quella sera avrebbe rivisto Nick dopo 6 mesi, nessuna chiamata, nessun messaggio e per di più ci sarebbe stata anche Selena. Non la odiava, ma non erano in buoni rapporti comunque, del resto lei non aveva esitato a 'provocare' Nick subito dopo quella sera, e Miley ne era rimasta sconvolta, a pensare che lei l'aveva considerata una vera amica. Questo era uno dei tanti difetti di Miley, si apriva subito con le persone, dava troppa fiducia, ma non era mai stata ricambiata. Continuava a camminare per il corridoio, finchè non raggiunse una porta con su scritto 'Miss Miley Cyrus'. Entrò e vide che la stanza non era molto grande come le ultime in Europa. Ci sarebbe stata bene comunque._

_------------------------------------------_

_Nick indossava il suo abito preferito, ci si sentiva a proprio agio, scarpe nere, vestito nero, era perfetto. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio e sapeva che sarebbe stato chiamato, di lì a poco, per il sound check. Camminava per il corridoio andando avanti e indietro, era nervoso, sapeva che Miley era lì, del resto il suo camerino era a due porte dal suo e quello dei suoi fratelli. Non capiva perché non aveva il coraggio di bussare alla porta e dirle almeno ciao, dopo tutto quel tempo. Finalmente dallo speaker si sentì chiamare il nome dei Jonas Brothers. Finito il sound check cominciò la loro performance. Nick non era mai stato così grintoso in vita sua, davanti ai suoi occhi continuava ad esserci l'immagine di quella sera, l'immagine di Miley che piangeva, lei davvero lo amava e ora lui sapeva che era lei la ragazza che lui voleva, aveva capito che davvero l'aveva amata e continuava a farlo. Continuava con le note della sua canzone, quella che gli ricordava i tempi in cui lui soffriva per ciò che aveva detto, per ciò che aveva fatto. Nick ora aveva capito che aveva soltanto pensato di aver dimenticato Miley, ma in realtà non aveva mai smesso di amarla. Ora toccava dire tutto a Selena, farle capire che per lui lei era stata una buona amica, e lo sarebbe stato ancora, ma non di più, il suo cuore era solo di Miley._

_-'I can't live without you' cantava Nick._

_Nessuno lo aveva mai sentito pronunciare quella frase in quel modo, con tutta quell'enfasi, non come quella sera._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ed ecco il secondo capitolo.. ho dovuto cambiare il nome della band perchè sulla mia versione inglese mi hanno 'denunciata' per aver usato il loro nome originale. Commentate sul tasto REVIEW alla fine (per chi non lo sa) GRAZIE!**_

_Nick suonava, ma non smetteva di pensare che quando sarebbe ritornato nel backstage avrebbe dovuto affrontare Miley, la ragazza che aveva significato tutta la sua vita. Si, ora si ricordava quanto l'aveva amata, quanto significava per lui. Mentre tutti quei pensieri volavano per la sua mente, la canzone finì, la performance dei Gray Brothers era finita. Nick fece un respiro profondo, si stava per trovare nello stesso posto dove aveva lasciato Miley, proprio lì, in quel backstage, l'avrebbe ferito ancora di più passarle davanti senza dire una parola.. doveva parlarle! Si incamminò verso il backstage e pensava alle migliori parole con cui avrebbe poter chiedere scusa.. ma una domanda lo assillava, come avrebbe potuto Miley accettare le sue scuse? Le avrebbe parlato comunque. Nick continuava a camminare il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte._

_-'Niiiiick!'_

_Nick si voltò per vedere chi lo stesse chiamando, e con tutto il suo cuore sperava che fosse Miley._

_-'Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick!'_

_-'Hey'_

_-'Nick finalmente, non ti ho visto proprio prima, che fine avevi fatto?'_

_-'Oh si, sono stato un po' impegnato con.. il mio vestito, già'_

_-'Sei bellissimo, sei perfetto.'_

_-'Oh grazie, quando canterai?'_

_-'Non so ancora, non mi hanno chiamata ancora per il sound check, quindi non credo presto.'_

_-'Uhm, hai visto Miley?'_

_Selena rimase come ipnotizzata al sentire Nick pronunciare quel nome, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di fargli dimenticare Miley, cosa c'era che non andava, perché Nick le chiedeva di lei? Selena continuava a fissarlo senza dire una parola, continuava a pensare come potesse continuare a pensare a lei, dopotutto gli aveva dato tanto._

_-'Ti senti bene?'_

_Selena non rispondeva.._

_-'Hey!'_

_-'Huh, oh, si scusa.. la testa.. mi gira, penso che andrò nel mio camerino.'_

_-'Sicura che va tutto bene? Vuoi che ti accompagni?'_

_-'Tutto bene, faccio da sola non preoccuparti, grazie.'_

_Selena si avviò verso il suo camerino, era nervosa, nervosissima. Camminava e continuava a guardare il pavimento, non aveva il coraggio di farsi guardare dai presenti, non in quello stato. Aveva pianto, chiunque avrebbe potuto accorgersene. Nello stesso momento anche Miley camminava per il corridoio, stava per entrare nel backstage quando qualcuno la fermò.._

_-'Tu.'_

_-'Huh?'_

_Miley non capiva che cosa avesse fatto, non aveva ancora capito che Selena la odiava._

_-'Tu, tu, tu, stai rovinando la mia vita.'_

_-'Io cosa?'_

_-'Mi stai portando via la cosa più importante.'_

_-'Scusami?'_

_Selena non sapeva cosa dirle, aveva pianto tanto, non aveva nemmeno la forza di parlare. Nick l'aveva davvero ferita._

_-'Niente, ciao.'_

_-'Ciao.'_

_Miley era confusa, non sapeva a cosa Selena si riferisse, non capiva il perché di quelle parole. Cercando di dimenticare cosa era successo si avviò verso il backstage e si sedette suun divano. Pensava che Nick poteva essere da qualche parte in quel momento, così vicino a lei ma così lontano. Prese il suo cellulare e vide che aveva un nuovo messaggio, era Justin. Non lo lesse nemmeno. Si alzò, non riusciva a stare seduta e a pensare che Nick era lì allo stesso tempo. _

_-----------------------------------------_

_Nick era quasi nel backstage, vide Miley. Il suo cuore batteva più forte che mai. Era ora il momento di parlare, era ora il momento di chiederle scusa, di dirle quanto gli fosse mancata, quanto l'amava. Nick si diresse verso Miley, il suo cuore batteva velocissimo, come non mai._

_-'Miley..'_

_Miley si voltò quasi impaurita._

_-'N-Nick?'_

_-'Si sono io' Nick sorrise._

_Miley fissava il pavimento, ricordava che quello era il posto dove la loro storia era finita, ricordava quelle parole, ricordava cosa aveva provato, ricordava ogni singola cosa. Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire. Sapeva che erano trascorsi sei mesi dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Nick, non era troppo tempo, ma a lei erano sembrati anni. Continuava a fissare il pavimento, voleva dire qualcosa, in fondo lei continuava ad amarlo, non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di fargliela pagare, le era mancato tantissimo, ma non poteva lasciarglielo capire._

_-'Miley?'_

_-'S-si?'_

_-'Volevo dirti che mi dispiace se non ti ho chiamata, se non ti ho mand…'_

_Mentre Nick cercava di chiedere scusa a Miley, lo speaker pronunciò il suo nome_

_-'Miss Miley Stewart per favore'_

_Miley si sentiva disperata, felice, triste, male allo stesso tempo. Erano mesi che aspettava di sentire quelle parole, e ora che era arrivato il momento, non aveva tempo per ascoltarle._

_-'Devo andare Nick.'_

_-'Miley io devo parlarti.'_

_-'Lo so Nick, lo so, ma non posso farci nulla, ora devo andare.'_

_Nick si sentiva sconfitto, non sapeva cosa fare, voleva pregarla di rimanere, ma sapeva benissimo che Miley aveva un'esibizione da fare, ora toccava a lei. Continuava a pensare a quanto incredibilmente era bella Miley. Lui l'amava, ma l'amava sul serio, come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima? _

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Miley era ormai sul palco, le restava solo prendere il microfono e cantare la sua canzone, il suo singolo ormai famoso in tutto il mondo. Per Miley ormai seven things era diventata come una preghiera, era una cosa che faceva quotidianamente, cantava quella canzone. Nick l'aveva ferita, ma lei non aveva capito che scrivendo quella canzone gli aveva fatto capire quanto importante lui fosse per lei. Tutto il mondo capiva che Miley aveva amato Nick. _

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Nick era ancora nel backstage, non voleva andare nel suo camerino, no. Voleva ascoltare quella canzone, gli piaceva ascoltarla, si rendeva conto dei suoi errori, capiva che Miley lo amava, sapeva che lei non lo avrebbe mai detto, la conosceva bene, e sapeva quanto fosse testarda, anche se lei diceva sempre di non esserlo. Ad ogni 'you' era come Miley pronunciasse il suo nome, sentiva quanto significasse per Miley quella canzone, Nick aveva capito che era stato un cretino, aveva bisogno di parlare con Miley, aveva bisogno di parlarle ora._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ed ecco il terzo capitolo, commentateeee. Ciaooo.**_

_La performance di Miley era finita. Si sentiva libera ora, aveva detto tutto ciò che pensava in quel momento, tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto dire a Nick. Miley sapeva che in quel momento lui la stava ascoltando, ora aveva proprio voglia di fargliela pagare, di ferirlo, farlo sentire come lui aveva fatto sentire lei._

_-'Ti odio ancora.' disse Miley di fronte a tutte quelle persone._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Nick aveva sentito bene cosa aveva detto Miley. Pensava che lei aveva ragione, forse se le avrebbe parlato l'avrebbe ferita ancora di più. Decise di andare nel suo camerino, aveva il cuore spezzato. Aveva visto come Miley stava soffrendo ancora per lui, e di certo aveva ragione dicendo che lo odiava. Lui era stato un cretino, aveva lasciato andare la ragazza che ogni ragazzo avrebbe voluto, la ragazza che lui ancora amava, si ne era certo, la amava. Entrò nel suo camerino, si distese sul divano e rimase da solo a pensare._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Miley non era convinta di ciò che aveva fatto, sapeva che lei voleva Nick, ma voleva fargliela pagare in qualche modo. Scesa dal palco non vide Nick, pensò di averlo ferito, lo sapeva, conosceva Nick, l'aveva ferito. Ma era esattamente quello che lui aveva fatto con lei, ma Miley non era abituata, non le piaceva ferire le persone. Pensò di andare nel suo camerino, da sola sarebbe stata molto meglio. Entrò nella stanza, prese i suoi vestiti e si fece una doccia. Si sentiva rilassata ora, anche se quel pensiero non riusciva a uscirle dalla testa.. 'aveva ferito Nick, proprio come lui aveva ferito lei.' Miley uscì dal bagno, era stanca, aveva bisogno di dormire, si distese sul letto e si addormentò._

_---------------------------------------------_

_Selena era ancora nella sua stanza, continuava a piangere. Voleva parlare con Nick, voleva chiedergli perché, perché lui pensava ancora a Miley. Si asciugò le lacrime, respirò profondamente e uscì dalla sua stanza, il suo cuore batteva sempre più forte passo dopo passo. Aprì la porta e vide Nick sul divano._

_-'Nick, dobbiamo parlare'_

_-'Non c'è niente da dire, sono stato chiaro, io amo Miley'_

_-'L'avevo capito, ma perché, cos'ho che non va?'_

_-'Tu sei perfetta, ma non per me, voglio dire, io non amo te Sel, è lei che voglio'_

_-'Ma io amo te!'_

_-'Te ne farai una ragione, non posso essere tuo.'_

_Selena camminava verso Nick e si sedette sul divano insieme a lui._

_-'Nick dimmi che stai scherzando'_

_-'No, non sto scherzando'_

_-'Nick..'_

_Selena prese la sua mano, e la stringeva, Nick provava ad allontanarsi._

_-'Non voglio essere rude Sel, per favore lasciami in pace.'_

_Selena si avvicinò per baciarlo, Nick non si muoveva, Selena era sempre più vicina, le loro labbra erano vicinissime. Nick ripensò a Miley, ai suoi occhi, alle sue labbra, al suo profumo. No, non poteva farlo. Spinse Selena via._

_-'Selena io non posso, non ti amo.'_

_-'Ma..'_

_-'Per favore, vai'_

_Selena si alzò, alcune lacrime scendevano dai sui occhi, non poteva fare più niente, ormai Nick non l'amava più._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Miley era ormai sveglia. Aprì gli occhi e vide che vicino a lei c'era qualcuno, non capiva chi. _

_-'Ti ho fatta piangere, ti ho fatta ridere, non sapevi che parte di me scegliere'_

_-'Huh?'_

_-'Ma ti piacevano i miei occhi, il mio sorriso, i miei vecchi levi's, quelli che mi hai regalato tu, li indosso ora Miley.'_

_-'Cosa?'_

_-'Miley sono io, Nick'_

_-'Nick? Che ci fai qui?_

_-'Ti ho detto che dovevamo parlare, e sono qui per farlo.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Miley, lo so che sono stato un cretino, uno stupido, mi dispiace, non dovevo lasciarti andare così, non avevo capito quanto eri importante per me, non avevo capito quanto ti amavo, non avevo capito niente, ora ho capito che voglio te, tu sei la cosa più importante della mia vita, sei tutto ciò che io abbia mai voluto. Io ti amo Miley.'_

_-'Nick respira.'_

_-'Miley, io ti amo.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_Miley non sapeva cosa dire, era sorpresa, non aveva dubbi a riguardo, Nick le stava dimostrando tutto il suo amore, le aveva detto quelle parole, le parole che stava aspettando da tanto tempo. Aveva dimenticato come si facesse per parlare. Ora guardava Nick negli occhi, gli occhi che l'avevano sempre fatta sentire come se stesse svenendo, gli occhi che l'avevano fatta innamorare, gli occhi che al solo ricordo la facevano piangere, le erano mancati, le era mancato Nick, ora era lì davanti a lei._

_Nick cominciò ad avvicinarsi, era sempre più vicino a Miley, poteva sentire il suo respiro, poteva sentire Miley, ora il suo sguardo era su di lei, non l'avrebbe lasciata andare. Miley continuava a guardarlo, il suo cuore batteva velocissimo, sapeva cosa stava succedendo. Le loro labbra erano ormai vicine. Le labbra di Nick erano su quelle di Miley. Il cuore di Nick batteva fortissimo, accarezzava i capelli di Miley, erano morbidi, erano profumati come sempre, gli erano sempre piaciuti._

_All'improvviso Miley lo spinse via._

_-'No Nick'_

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Non ora, no Nick, mi hai ferita troppo, non sono pronta per soffrire di nuovo'_

_-'Miley io sono cambiato'_

_-'Vorrei crederci Nick'_

_Miley corse via dalla stanza piangendo. Non era vero, le sarebbe piaciuto rimanere di più, continuare a baciarlo, ma non voleva, ora lui doveva dimostrarle quanto l'amasse, quanto lei significasse per lui. Nick corse dietro Miley, urlando il suo nome._

_-'Miley, per favore torna qui!'_

_Miley non si voltò, non si fermò, continuò a correre, non aveva intenzione di tornare indietro._


	4. Chapter 4

_-'Mileyyy!'_

_Miley correva e piangeva. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, parlargli. Aprì una porta e corse nella camera cercando di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Nick riuscì ad entrare._

_-'Miley' disse Nick affannato_

_-'Nick no vai via, non voglio vederti'_

_-'Ascolta, lo so non era quello il modo per ricominciare, scusa.'_

_Miley era ancora presa dal suo sguardo, cominciava a risentire la stessa cosa che aveva sentito poco prima nel suo stomaco._

_-'Io non ho detto di voler ricominciare' disse Miley, fingendo di non volere._

_-'Capisco se tu non vuoi, e hai ragione, non ti ho mai dimostrato quanto ti amavo.'_

_Miley non riusciva a capire perché Nick tutto ad un tratto sembrava come se stesse riununciando a tutto._

_Le prese le mani e l'avvicinò a lui._

_-'Almeno ascoltami questa volta.' _

_Miley annuì lasciandolo parlare. Non stava ascoltando tutto ciò che diceva, sapeva che le stava chiedendo scusa, sapeva che le stava ripetendo per la milionesima volta che era stato un cretino._

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Si?'_

_-'Shhh.'_

_Miley si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò. Le sue labbra premevano sulle sue, lui le stringeva la vita ora, e la tirava sempre più verso sé. L'abbracciava, non voleva che fosse scappata via come qualche minuto prima._

_Lei si allontanò dalle sue labbra, mentre lui continuava ad avere le sue braccia intorno alla sua vita._

_-'Miley'_

_-'Shh, non devi dire nient'altro'_

_Miley si riavvicinò alle sue labbra, e cominciò a baciarlo di nuovo. Ora gli baciava il collo. Nick era sorpreso, perché Miley stava facendo tutto quello? Miley gli baciava il collo, mentre giocava con i suoi capelli ricci. Le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo, questa volta anche le loro lingue si toccavano. Miley fissò i suoi occhi, e sorrise. Anche lui sorrise. Nick le toccava la schiena, Miley continuava a sorridere. Giocò con i suoi capelli come prima, gli era mancato quell'odore, quell'odore che lo faceva impazzire, e Nick ora stava impazzendo. La guardava negli occhi, e Miley sapeva cosa voleva dire quando Nick la guardava così, lo conosceva. Miley si distese sul letto, e tirò Nick verso di se._

_-'Miley, cosa stai facendo?'_

_-'Nick, sono sicura di quello che faccio, mai stata più sicura.'_

_-'Avevi detto di odiarmi'_

_-'Si io ti ODIO, perciò lo faccio.'_

_Nick sorrise, aveva capito che Miley non lo odiava, aveva capito che l'aveva soltanto fatto per fargliela pagare._

_Nick le baciava il collo, quando il telefono di Miley squillò, rispose._

_-'Pronto?'_

_-'Miley dove sei?'_

_-'Uhm mamma..' miley respirava sempre più velocemente._

_-'Miley che succede?_

_-'Niente mamma, ci vediamo più tardi ti voglio bene'._

_Miley staccò la chiamata e lanciò via il telefonino._

_Si stavano baciando ora. Nick la stava baciando con passione, le erano mancati quei baci, quegli abbracci. Le accarezzò una guancia, molto lentamente con la mano le accarezzò il seno, e poi le sue dita scivolarono sotto la sua maglietta. Miley sentiva brividi per tutto il corpo. Nick le sfilò il reggiseno, e lo lanciò via. Miley ridacchiò a quella sua azione. Anche lui ridacchiò, era su di lei, e continuava a baciarla. Miley gli tolse la maglia, e gli baciò il petto. Miley pensava a quello che stava facendo, era completamente sicura, assolutamente sicura. Miley portò le sue braccia intorno al collo di Nick. Lui la fissò ancora una volta._

_-'Miley' disse Nick quasi senza fiato._

_-'Si Nick, non chiedermi niente, sono sicura.' Nick sentiva il respiro affannato di Miley._

_-'Non potrai più tornare indietro'_

_-'Non lo rimpiangerò.'_

_-'Nemmeno io.'_

_Nick sbottonò i jeans di Miley molto lentamente, Miley stava impazzendo. Li tirò giù, ora indossava solo gli slip e la sua maglietta. Le baciava il collo, e pian piano cominciò a baciarle il seno, scendendo sempre più giù, fino ad arrivare ai suoi slip. In quel momento sentì miley rabbrividire. Ritornò al suo collo. Miley sbottonò i pantaloni di Nick, mentre era sempre più affannata. Nick tolse i pantaloni. Ora restavano poche cose da togliere. Nick tolse la maglietta di Miley, e ora indossavano solo i loro capi intimi. Miley arrossì al solo pensiero che Nick per la prima volta la vedeva senza il suo reggiseno, e che stava per vederla completamente nuda. Aveva paura adesso, pensava a quanto sarebbe stato doloroso, ma allo stesso tempo a quanto amava Nick e a quanto era pronta per quel grande passo._

_Erano completamenti nudi ora, Miley non riusciva a guardare Nick, era imbarazzata. Nick le chiese:_

_-'Miley, allora sei sicura?'_

_-'Si Nick.'_

_Nick si avvicinò verso Miley, la baciava, voleva essere molto delicato. Entrò lentamente, Miley sentiva molto dolore, non voleva urlare, cominciò ad assaporare le sue labbra, cercando di resistere. Erano uniti ora. I loro respiri erano molto affannati._

_Erano sotto le coperte, e si baciavano._

_-'Un altro bacio Nick, non lasciarmi'_

_-'Non ti lascerò mai.'_

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Si Miley..'_

_-'Io ti amo.'_

_-'Anch'io ti amo'_

_Era stato lui il ragazzo che prima le aveva preso il cuore, e ora la sua verginità, come avrebbe potuto non amarlo?_

_All'improvviso qualcuno bussò alla porta, Miley saltò dal letto._


	5. Chapter 5

_Miley prese i suoi vestiti, era spaventata dall'idea che qualcuno potesse scoprirli._

_-'Perché proprio ora?' Miley sussurrò a Nick._

_-'Come posso saperlo io?'_

_Nick si alzò dal letto e, raccolti i suoi vestiti, si rivestì. Anche Miley si rivestì._

_-'Chi è?'_

_-'Miley, sono io mamma, ma si può sapere cosa è successo?'_

_Miley guardava Nick._

_-'Niente!'_

_-'E allora perché hai riattaccato?'_

_-'Peeerchè, non mi sentivo bene mamma.'_

_-'Apri la porta Miley.'_

_Miley guardò Nick con una faccia impaurita. Aveva paura di essere scoperta dalla mamma, aveva paura che tutto sarebbe stato rovinato, aveva paura di perdere Nick._

_-'Apri Miley, non preoccuparti' le disse Nick._

_Miley aprì la porta, e di fronte a lei si trovò sua mamma. Era molto più calma di quanto pensasse, ma Miley era agitatissima. Sapeva che sua madre le avrebbe fatto mille domande, e lei non era così brava a rispondere in modo da non farle capire che le stava nascondendo qualcosa di importante._

_Sua madre entrò in camera e notò che tutto era in ordine, alzò lo sguardo e vide che nella stanza c'era anche Nick con lei._

_-'Nick, ciao come va?'_

_-'Salve signora Stewart, molto bene grazie.'_

_-'Cosa ci fai qui?'_

_-'Passavo da queste parti e ho sentito Miley, sono entrato e ho visto che non si sentiva molto bene, quindi ho deciso di restare con lei.'_

_-'Oh grazie Nick'_

_-'Di nulla si figuri'_

_-'Quindi mamma, ora che fai?'_

_-'Niente uscivo con tuo padre, ritorniamo domani credo.'_

_-'Bene! Voglio dire divertitevi..'_

_-'Ok, ok signorina, mi raccomando.'_

_Da qualche altra stanza si sentiva Billy Ray che chiamava la moglie, era ora di andare. Tish uscì dalla camera, salutando i ragazzi._

_-'Allora a domani ragazzi.'_

_-'A domani' dissero Nick e Miley._

_Tish chiuse la porta e se ne andò. _

_Miley guardò Nick e lui fece lo stesso, entrambi risero. Sua mamma non li aveva scoperti almeno. Il cuore di Miley batteva ancora veloce, Nick si accorse che era agitata. Si avvicinò e cominciò a baciarla di nuovo. Miley gli lasciò fare qualsiasi cosa lui volesse._

_-'Allora, ti senti meglio?' disse Nick sorridendo._

_-'Non ancora del tutto.'_

_Nick distese Miley sul letto, e cominciò a spogliarla di nuovo. Miley si mordeva le labbra, e lo guardava quasi maliziosamente. Nick era di nuovo su di lei, tutto stava per ricominciare. Miley lo abbracciava, e lo baciava allo stesso tempo. Ormai sapeva cosa significasse tutto ciò, sapeva quanto doloroso sarebbe stato. In fondo pensava che non era poi così doloroso. Nick entrò di nuovo, Miley sentiva il dolore di nuovo, non come prima, ma c'era lo stesso. Il suo dolore si tramutò in piacere, felicità, non riusciva ad immaginarsi più felice, non riusciva ad immaginare la sua vita senza Nick. Si baciavano, Miley continuava a mordere le labbra di Nick, le piaceva farlo. Si muovevano insieme, delicatamente, con passione, si amavano, e lo stavano dimostrando l'uno all'altro. _

_-'Nick'_

_-'Shh Miley, tranquilla.'_

_Miley prestava attenzione ad ogni singola parola che Nick le diceva. Ormai non sentiva più il dolore, era sul pianeta della felicità, si sentiva completa con il ragazzo della sua vita. Continuavano con la loro danza. _

_-'Nick, non smetterò mai di dirlo quanto ti amo.'_

_-'Miley io ti amo, sei la cosa più importante nella mia vita.'_

_Miley baciò Nick._

_Era mattina ormai, Miley si svegliò e vide il ragazzo dei suoi sogni accanto a lei, non smetteva di pensare a quanto fosse incredibile ciò che era successo la sera precedente. Gli baciò il collo, e lui si segliò._

_-'Buongiorno Nick'_

_-'Buongiorno tesoro'_

_-'Dorm..'_

_Miley non terminò nemmeno la frase che Nick già la stava baciando di nuovo. _

_-'Nick non un'altra volta.' Disse Miley ridacchiando._

_-'Perché no.'_

_Mentre Miley e Nick si stavano baciando, all'improvviso si aprì la porta. Avevano dimenticato di chiuderla a chiave. Erano loro, i genitori di Miley. Si erano fermati sulla porta, scioccati. Fissavano i due ragazzi nel letto, increduli._

_-'Papà'._

_Billy Ray era senza parole. Era vero, lui e la moglie ne avevano parlato con Miley, e le avevano detto che avrebbe potuto fare tutto ciò che riteneva giusto. Ma vedere la propria figlia in un letto, non era una delle scene migliori. Tish aveva lo sguardo fisso su sua figlia._

_-'Miley Ray, vestiti e raggiungici fuori.'_

_I suoi genitori uscirono. Nick e Miley erano ancora nella stanza, si stavano vestendo. Una lacrima scendeva giù per la sua guancia, Nick l'asciugò._

_-'Miley, non essere triste, lo sai che loro sono d'accordo con te.'_

_-'D'accordo con me dopo avermi visto nel letto con te?'_

_-'Non avere paura, io sono qui con te.'_

_-'Lo so, ma devo parlare con loro'_

_Miley uscì dalla stanza, ad attenderla c'erano i suoi genitori. _

_Camminava verso di loro, mentre mille pensieri le passavano per la testa, aveva paura ora, come non mai._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ed ecco il 6°! Grazie alla collaborazione del mio caro migliore amico Ciroooo tv1kdb!**_

_La testa di Miley stava per scoppiare. Non sapeva cosa fare. I suoi genitori l'avevano vista con il ragazzo che amava e che molto probabilmente un giorno avrebbe sposato. Billy Ray era molto arrabbiato, Miley più si avvicinava e più sentiva quanto il padre fosse arrabbiato. Era deluso. Tish era mortificata. Quando Miley era piccola fu lei a raccontarle cosa succede tra un uomo e un donna che si amano, che si vogliono. Forse era proprio per questo che capiva Miley, ma avrebbe voluto che la figlia avesse aspettato di più, ma lei sapeva che non poteva fare niente se la figlia amava Nick. Miley era vicina ai suoi genitori, non aprì bocca. Non voleva guardarli, sapeva che li aveva feriti, e loro non lo meritavano, ma non poteva tornare indietro ora. Billy Ray finalmente aprì bocca:_

_-'Andiamo a casa'_

_Miley restò ferma a fissare suo padre, poi si incamminò con loro verso il parcheggio. Mentre scendeva per le scale si voltò indietro ma Nick non c'era, si sentiva distrutta._

_Il viaggio di ritorno a casa fu terribile, nessuno dei due le rivolse parola. Miley voleva fuggire, correre. Arrivati a casa stava per correre nella sua stanza, piangeva, ma suo padre la fermò._

_-'Miley, dobbiamo parlare e subito.'_

_Billy e Tish si sedettero sul divano, Miley restò in piedi. Voleva morire, ma finalmente riuscì a parlare._

_-'Mi dispiace papà.. ma non..'_

_Billy Ray la fermò._

_-'Miley stai zitta e ascolta.'_

_Ecco adesso era in punizione per il resta della sua vita, l'avrebbero rinchiusa in un castello, e sarebbe rimasta ad aspettare per il suo principe che la salvasse, pensava Miley._

_-'Miley ciò che hai fatto mi ha ferito, ci ha feriti, ti abbiamo sempre dato tutto ciò che volevi. Conosco Nick ed è un bravo ragazzo, ma vorrei soltanto che tu stessi più attenta, non vorresti fare la fine della nostra vicina Jane?'_

_Tish lo guardò, e disse._

_-'Smettila di parlare di quella povera ragazza! Miley, papà vuole dirti che.. sei ancora.. come dire.. piccola e che non..'_

_-'Non vogliamo che tu rimanga incinta come quella Jane, madre a 16 anni.' Disse suo padre._

_-'Billy Ray Stewart vai via da qui!' urlò Tish._

_-'Ok ok, me ne vado' disse Billy Ray quasi sbalordito._

_Billy Ray se ne andò e Tish si rivolse di nuovo a Miley._

_-'Non so perché Dio abbia creato degli uomini così limitati, comunque Miley non preoccuparti non siamo arrabbiati con te, è stato solo lo shock nel vedere te e Nick insieme, nudi a fare.. Dio ok, Miley vieni qua.'_

_Miley incredula si avvicinò alla madre e si abbracciarono. Era sconvolta._

_-'Miley ti voglio bene.'_

_-'Anch'io mamma.'_

_Miley corse nella sua stanza e sentì il padre che pensava ad alta voce._

_-'Spero soltanto che abbia usato le precauzioni adatte, non riesco ad immaginarla come quella Jane.'_

_Miley sentì suo padre e sorrise. Andò a letto. Era molto stanca, voleva riposare._

_-'Ho sonno, ma.. precauzioni..' Miley si addormentò._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Passarono delle settimane da quel giono. Non vedeva l'ora di rivedere Nick, sarebbe stata molto più sicura adesso. Scese in cucina e accese la TV. Non c'era nessun programma, solo pubblicità. Stava guardando MVT per vedere se c'era una sua canzone, ma una pubblicità la sconvolse. Miley si alzò dal divano._

_-'Che giorno è oggi?!'_

_Corse verso il calendario e contò._

_-'Uno, due, tre, quattro.. Dio ho cinque giorni di ritardo! No! Dio, Dio, Dio. Cosa faccio?! Devo chiamare Mandy'_

_Prese il cellulare e la chiamò._

_-'Mandy ho un problema, devi portarmi subito dal dottor Smith!'_

_-'Problema? Cosa? Com'è successo? Miley! Oh no! V-vengo subito.'_

_Mandy arrivò subito. Miley salì nella macchina rosso fiammante e la guardò._

_-'Mandy che hai?'_

_Mandy era immobile, sembrava morta._

_-'Mandy sono io quella che rischia di essere incinta, quindi premi quel dannato acceleratore e andiamo dal dottor Smith!'_

_Mandy era ancora immobile, questa volta Miley le colpì la testa._

_-'Hey! Cosa ho fatto?' disse Mandy._

_-'Niente, non hai fatto niente, devi solo premere l'acceleratore.'_

_-'Oh si, giusto.. Miley ma come hai fatto a..'_

_-'Mandy Holmes muoviti e portami dal dottore ORA!'_

_Le due ragazze arrivarono dal dottore._

_-'Buon giorno signorine, posso aiutarvi?'_

_-'Ho bisogno di parlare col dottor Smith.' disse Miley._

_-'Mi dispiace ma in questo momento il dottor Smith è impegnato, se volete..'_

_-'Non vogliamo niente, voglio solo parlare col dottor Smith!'_

_Improvvisamente Miley sentì una mano sulla sua spalla._

_-'Buon giorno signorina Stewart, che ci fai qui?'_

_-'Oh dottor Smith ho bisogno del suo aiuto, credo di essere incinta.'_

_-'Non preoccuparti.'_

_-'Impossibile.'_

_Miley, Mandy ed il dottor Smith entrarono nell'ufficio. Miley era terrorizzata. Non voleva pensare nemmeno all'idea di aspettare un bambino, era ancora troppo giovane._


	7. Chapter 7

_**7° capitolo. Ho impiegato un pò per scriverlo.. sono stata un pò impegnata. Divertiti perchè è per voi che scrivo.**_

_-'Quindi?'_

_-'Quindi signorina Stewart..'_

_-'Dottor Smith la prego, l'attesa mi sta uccidendo!'_

_-'Miley non devi preoccuparti, non sei incinta.'_

_-'Davvero?'_

_-'Si!'_

_Miley respirò profondamente, poi abbracciò Mandy._

_-'Oh grazie a Dio.' sospirò Miley._

_Mandy la guardò._

_-'Perché Miley, non ti sarebbe piaciuto avere un bambino?'_

_Miley la guardò. _

_-'Forse è meglio andare a casa, MANDY!'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nick era a casa. Aveva provato a chiamare Miley quegli ultimi giorni, dove poteva essere? Continuava a chiederselo, perché non rispondeva?_

_Nick uscì di casa, salì in macchina, girò la chiave e partì._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-'Mamma, mamma!'_

_Miley entrò in casa, urlando._

_Tish era in cucina, stava cucinando. _

_-'Miley!' disse Tish._

_-'Mamma..'_

_-'Si?'_

_-'Sono stata dal dottor Smith..'_

_Tish guardò Miley, non si sarebbe aspettata che la figlia avrebbe potuto aspettare un bambino, non a 16 anni._

_-'E..' disse Tish guardando Miley._

_-'E.. non sono incinta!'_

_Tish tirò un sospiro di sollievo, non le sarebbe piaciuta l'idea di diventare nonna così giovane. Era vero suo nipote sarebbe stato il più bel bambino mai esistito, ma Miley non era pronta. Tish aveva visto la felicità negli occhi di Miley._

_-'Mamma dovrei chiamare Nick.'_

_-'Se è per questo è da settimane che non lo chiami.'_

_-'Lo so mamma, veramente sono io che non rispondo alle sue chiamate.'_

_-'Perché?'_

_-'Perché dopo quello che è successo ho vergogna.'_

_-'Miley Ray vai in camera tua e chiama Nick!'_

_Miley era felice, era rilassata ora, sapeva che non aspettava un bambino, non avrebbe voluto un figlio ora. Entrò in camera e si distese sul letto. Chiuse gli occhi, accese la radio e ascoltò la prima canzone che c'era. Miley pensava alla sua vita, pensava a quel giorno, pensava a Nick, pensava a quanto sarebbe stato bello poter condividere le cose con lui. Era felice, ormai i suoi genitori sapevano della loro relazione, sapevano cos'era successo tra loro, ormai Miley non se ne pentiva, non se ne era mai pentita. Non voleva rovinare niente ora che aveva di nuovo Nick, voleva che tutto fosse perfetto. _

_Il suo cellulare squillò._

_-'Pronto?' rispose Miley sorridendo._

_-'Miley!' disse Nick._

_-'Hey, come stai?'_

_-'Male, non hai risposto alle chiamate, ma si può sapere cosa ti è successo?'_

_-'Uhm, niente, credevo di essere incinta ma niente.'_

_-'Tu credevi cosa?'_

_-'Solo un falso allarme ma è tutto ok.'_

_-'Oh grazie a Dio.'_

_-'Nick.. mi dispiace se non ho riposto ma, dopo quel giorno ho avuto così tanta vergogna, che non avevo il coraggio di sentire la tua voce.'_

_-'Non preoccuparti, l'importante è sentirti ora.'_

_-'Mi sei mancato Nick.'_

_-'Anche tu, sono diventato pazzo senza averti.'_

_-'Senza avermi.. cosa vuoi dire?' ridacchiò Miley._

_-'Poi dici che io ho una mente sconcia.' Nick rise._

_-'Già.'_

_Qualcuno bussò alla porta, Miley corse ad aprire._

_-'Aspetta Nick qualcuno bussa alla porta.'_

_-'Ok.' disse Nick sorridendo._

_Miley aprì la porta.._

_-'Nick?'_

_-'Già, felice di rivedermi?'_

_-'Che domande sono?'_

_Nick entrò in casa, cominciò a baciare Miley, mentre la spingeva contro il muro._

_-'Nick..' diceva Miley, ma non riusciva a parlare._

_Nick continuava a baciarla. Miley aveva le mani sul suo petto._

_-'Nick..' _

_Tish uscì dalla cucina, e andò nel salone. _

_-'Mil..' Tish si bloccò_

_Miley spinse via Nick. Nick si voltò._

_-'Buongiorno Nick.' disse Tish._

_-'B-buongiorno.' disse Nick._

_Nick guardò Miley._

_-'Avresti potuto dirmelo che tuo madre era qui..' Nick bisbigliò_

_-'Non me ne hai dato il tempo, e poi io ci avevo provato.' rispose Miley._

_-'Uhm Miley, io.. stavo andando.. divertitevi!'_

_-'Ciao mamma!'_

_Nick guardò Tish mentre usciva dalla casa, poi si girò verso Miley._

_-'No Nick, non pensarci proprio.'_

_-'Cosa?'_

_-'Non ci vuole tanto per capire ciò che stai pensando.'_

_-'Io non sto pensando proprio niente.'_

_-'Ti conosco.'_

_-'Okay.'_

_Nick e Miley si sedettero sul divano, Miley lo abbracciò. Si sentiva sicura fra le sue braccia, le era sempre piacuto quando Nick l'abbracciava. Si guardarono negli occhi e si baciarono. _

_-'Allora signor Gray vediamo un film?'_

_-'Perché no.'_

_Guardando il film si addormentarono. Il giorno dopo erano ancora abbracciati, le loro labbra molto vicine. Qualcuno chiuse la porta e loro si svegliarono._

_-'Buongiorno ragazzi.' Disse Billy Ray._

_-'Buongiorno.' Dissero Nick e Miley._

_Si alzarono e fecero colazione. Miley era felice, il ragazzo dei suoi sogni, il ragazzo che amava era lì con lei. Finalmente non doveva nascondere nulla alla sua famiglia. Ripensava a quanto tutto fosse successo velocemente, a dove tutto fosse successo, un backstage. Il backstage che una volta l'aveva ferita, ora era il luogo dove aveva dato tutto a Nick, dove si erano amati. Il pensiero fece sorridere Miley. Nick la guardò cercando di capire a cosa stesse pensando. Lei cercava di evitare il suo sguardo, sapeva che lui avrebbe capito, cercò di mangiare senza ridere._

_Dopo la colazione Nick si alzò._

_-'Signori Stewart, è stato un piacere, ma io devo proprio andare ora.'_

_-'Nick devi proprio?' Disse Miley._

_-'Si Miley mi dispiace, mamma mi aspetta.'_

_Miley si alzò, e insieme a Nick si avviò verso la porta._

_-'Allora a più tardi tesoro.'_

_-'Più tardi?'_

_-'Si, vedrai.'_

_Miley sorrise, solo ora ricordava quanto fosse pazzo Nick, come all'improvviso se lo poteva ritrovare sulla porta di casa, quanto lui fosse pazzo e innamorato di lei. Si baciarono e Nick se ne andò._

_Nick guidava e pensava a quanto fosse innamorato di Miley. Non c'era nessuno, la strada era quasi vuota. Premette l'acceleratore. All'improvviso una macchina sbucò da una strada. Nick non riuscì a frenare e per evitarla si schiantò in un albero. Ora era tutto buio davanti ai suoi occhi._

_-'Miley!' disse Nick quasi senza fiato._


	8. Chapter 8

_Nick aprì gli occhi._

_-'D-dove sono?'_

_-'Nick tranquillo' disse Miley._

_-'Miley!'_

_-'Sono qui, shh.'_

_Miley aveva avuto paura. Temeva di non averlo rivisto, di non avergli potuto parlare, di non averlo potuto baciare. Nick si avvicinò e la baciò._

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Nick, stai calmo.. non parlare.'_

_Nick la guardava. Pensava a quanto sarebbe stato brutto non poter rivedere gli occhi della sua ragazza, quanto sarebbe stato brutto non poterla baciare, o semplicemente toccarla, averla vicino, sentire il suo respiro._

_All'improvviso Nick non riusciva a respirare.. non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, tutto era di nuovo buio. Miley saltò dalla sedia._

_-'Infermiera, infermiera!'_

_Miley urlava più che poteva, ed arrivò subito un' infermiera._

_-'Dica signorina.'_

_-'Sta male, Nick sta male!'_

_L'infermiera chiamò un dottore. Nick si riprese e riaprì gli occhi._

_-'Nick!'_

_-'Huh?'_

_-'Nick sono io Miley.'_

_-'Miley chi?'_

_-'Miley io, la tua ragazza, quella con cui.. uhm.. si io.'_

_-'Sicura che ci siamo visti prima?'_

_-'Nick noi ci vediamo ormai da 3 anni.'_

_-'Non mi ricordo di te.'_

_-'Come?!'_

_Miley era disperata, il suo fidanzato non si ricordava di lei? Dei loro momenti? Né di quel giorno? Com'era possibile? Miley provava di tutto per farlo ragionare, gli raccontava ogni piccola cosa che era successa tra loro. Gli raccontava ogni minimo particolare._

_Passarono 4 giorni e Nick uscì dall'ospedale. Miley era ancora incredula.. lui non si ricordava di lei. _

_-'Allora, è stato un piacere, ti ringrazio di esserti presa cura di me.. dove ti devo accompagnare?'_

_-'A casa?'_

_-'E dov'è casa tua?'_

_Miley girò gli occhi fino a fissare il cielo. Aspettava che Nick ricordasse dove abitava, ma se nemmeno si ricordava di lei._

_-'Vicino la tua.'_

_-'Uhm..'_

_-'Guido io!'_

_Entrarono in macchina, Miley mise in moto e partirono. Nick durante il ritorno non faceva altro che fissarla. Dal modo in cui la guardava Mley non poteva credere che non si ricordasse di lei. _

_-'Senti ehm.. com'è che ti chiami?'_

_-'Miley, Miley, MILEY!'_

_-'Ok ok.'_

_-'E tu sei Nick.'_

_-'Ah già.'_

_-'Si.'_

_-'Che fai nella vita?'_

_-'Quello che fai tu Nick, canto, canto, cantooo!'_

_-'Io canto?'_

_-'Si e a quanto pare sei anche famoso.'_

_-'Oh bene.'_

_-'Bene, speriamo di arrivare presto a casa!'_

_Miley era furiosa, non sapeva cosa fare per farglielo ricordare, non sapeva come dirgli che lei era la sua ragazza, non sapeva come fargli ricordare sedici anni della sua vita in un'ora._

_Arrivarono a casa. Miley scese dalla macchina._

_-'Ricordi come si apre uno sportello?'_

_-'Si credo.'_

_Miley entrò in casa. Nick la seguì ed entrò anche lui con lei. Miley si volto vedendo Nick entrare._

_-'Uhm Nick questa è casa mia ricordi?'_

_-'Fammi pensare..'_

_Nick corse verso Miley la prese in braccio e la distese sul divano._

_-'E tu non ricordi??'_

_-'Fingevo, volevo vedere cosa facevi.'_

_-'Cretino!' disse Miely ridacchiando._

_-'Allora?'_

_-'Allora cosa?'_

_Miley lo guardava, era sorprendentemente incredibile quanto fosse bravo a recitare Nick. Si avvicinò e lo baciò, lo baciava sempre più appassionatamente. Stava per riaccadere. Lui era lì su di lei. L'abbracciava forte. Lei gli toccava il petto, lui gli sfilò la maglia. _

_-'Qui Nick?'_

_-'Perché no?'_

_-'No Nick.'_

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Nick..'_

_-'Ok Miley, scusa non volevo.'_

_-'Non preoccuparti.'_

_Miley si sedette sul divano._

_-'Nick hai ancora le nostre foto?'_

_-'Certo.' disse Nick mentre le dava ancora un bacio._

_-'Posso vederle?'_

_-'Certo.' Nick le diede il cellulare._

_Miley vide che Nick aveva un nuovo messaggio. Lo aprì e lesse._

'_Hey Nick, ci vediamo dopo, al solito posto. Love Sel.'_

_Miley si fermò a guardare il messaggio._

_-'Cosa c'è che non va Miley?'_

_-'Lei, tu, il messaggio..'_

_-'Huh?'_

_-'Nick leggi!'_

_-'Lasciami spiegare.'_

_-'No, non c'è niente da spiegare, esci fuori di qui.'_

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Vai via, non voglio vederti, avevo pensato che eri cambiato, invece non lo sei. VAI VIA!'_

_Nick si alzò, e si avviò verso la porta. Quando arrivò alla porta, si voltò indietro e vide Miley che piangeva._

_-'Miley..'_

_-'Ho detto VAI VIA!'_


End file.
